Cross Line
by Akira Lawliet
Summary: En extrañas circunstancias Quatre conoce a Heero, sabe que existen líneas invisibles que por su propio bien es mejor no cruzar, sin embargo, embriagado por un raro éxtasis, contradice sus más fieles principios y va en su búsqueda, encontrando que la realidad, es mil veces mejor que sus más profundas fantasías. Yaoi


**Cross Line**

Por Akira Lawliet

 **Pareja:** Heero x Quatre

 **Advertencia:** Ninguna, tal vez, quizás, puede ser… algo de OCC

 _Este fanfic lo escribí especialmente para mi amiga Lulú por su cumpleaños, espero lo disfrutes pequeño saltamontes, es de tu OTP y como casi no hay de esta pareja, acepta este humilde regalo jeje_

Son las tres con veintidós de la mañana, lo he visto en mi reloj digital sobre el escritorio, un extraño ruido proveniente de fuera me ha despertado, me siento en la cama y tallo mis ojos, tratando de ordenar mis ideas, ha sido una semana pesada y tengo mucho sueño, pero aquel sonido fue lo suficientemente fuerte para despertarme, así que decido ponerme de pie.

Me asomo por la ventana y miro hacia abajo, agarrándome fuerte del alféizar para no caer, aunque en un primer intento no logro ver algo, me inclino un poco más. Los botes de basura sobre la acera parecen normales e intactos, tal cual los dejé, así que descarto la idea de algún perro o gato hambriento, incluso de un posible vagabundo que haya hurgado entre mis desechos

—Que molestia —pienso enojado, bajo de donde me encontraba y decido salir de la habitación, sintiendo sed me dirijo hacia la cocina

En un vaso sirvo agua del grifo y lo llevo a mis labios, al primer sorbo vuelvo a escuchar un ruido proveniente de afuera, pensando que ya no se trata de ninguna coincidencia, dejo el trasto sobre la barra y me dirijo hacia la puerta, agarro las llaves y quito los cerrojos, al abrir me encuentro con una extraña sorpresa, un hombre dormido en la escalinata que separa la entrada de la cochera frontal, el cual obviamente no vi desde la vista proporcionada por mi ventana

— ¿Qué demonios? —exclamo inquieto, me acerco sigilosamente, a primera vista el sujeto no parece herido, tampoco un vagabundo, así que me pongo de cuclillas junto a él, me atrevo a levantar la mano y sacudirlo lentamente—, disculpa

Apenas intento pedirle que dé señales de vida cuando abre precipitadamente los ojos, se levanta rápido y me empuja, caigo sentado y con los brazos hacia atrás me sostengo en el suelo para no irme de espalda. Nuestros ojos se encuentran en una mirada confusa, aunque creo que la mía es de susto más que de otra cosa

— ¿Cómo llegué aquí? —pregunta el extraño con una voz ronca, áspera, parece que no ha bebido agua en mucho tiempo

—Si no lo sabes tú ¿cómo esperas que lo sepa yo? —respondo enojado, ese sujeto ni siquiera intenta ayudarme, por lo que tengo que ponerme en pie solo

Ignorándome por completo mira a un lado y otro, luego sin que yo pudiera siquiera prevenirlo, se dirige a mi casa, intento cerrarle camino pero es rápido, cuando llego él ya está dentro

—No puedes hacer eso —espeto furioso, también entro pero no cierro la puerta, con mi mano señalo la salida— Vete o llamo a la policía

—Escucha —dice acercándose a mí, pero yo retrocedo dos pasos sin dejar de señalar afuera, visiblemente preocupado por lo que pueda hacerme— Déjame quedar mientras pienso qué hacer, no tengo idea de lo que he hecho al menos las últimas 48 horas

Su mirada seria y fría me da desconfianza, pero el ligero quiebre en su voz llama mi atención, no como si estuviera a punto de llorar, es más como si realmente no pudiera razonar lo que le ha sucedido, siento compasión por él.

Los dos nos miramos en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que luego de pensarlo suspiro, no puedo evitar sentir empatía por las personas y algo muy dentro de mí me pide confiar en él, así que sin remedio me dirijo a la puerta, la cierro y enciendo la luz de la sala, entonces puedo ver mejor al extraño, parece de mi edad, aunque luce más maduro que yo, tiene un rostro muy atractivo, pero no puedo ver su cuerpo del todo, viste un pantalón de mezclilla azul pálido, camisa negra a rayas de manga corta y botas oscuras, es delgado, aunque sus brazos muestran que al menos se ejercita un poco

—Está bien —consiento finalmente y antes que se diera cuenta de mi análisis. Lo veo relajar los músculos rígidos del rostro

—Gracias

—Dormirás ahí —señalo la sala— Tienes prohibido subir a la segunda planta

—Sí

—Si tienes hambre la cocina está por allá —indico la ubicación de la nombrada y luego señalo al fondo— Allí está el baño —luego de verlo tomar nota mental de mis indicaciones lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa, olvidándome de la tensión creada momentos atrás—. Más te vale no robarme nada

—No lo haré —habla secamente y después busca algo en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón, al ver su cara de molestia me doy cuenta que no lo encontró

— ¿Sustrajeron tu cartera?

—Es probable, o quizás la tiré —responde casi indiferente. El extraño pasa por mi lado y se dirige a la sala, se sienta en el sillón más amplio y se quita las botas, no usa calcetines y veo moretones en sus pies, pero él no luce dolorido

—Me retiro, dejaré sin seguro la puerta y me llevaré las llaves —levanto las mencionadas— Cuando despierte espero no verte aquí

—Sí —expresa sin emoción alguna, quizás ofendido porque le trato como delincuente, pero no puede echármelo en cara, es un completo extraño que se adentró en mi hogar incluso antes de pedir permiso

Sonrío mecánicamente y le doy la espalda, antes del tercer paso me detengo, no sé porque siento esta necesidad de saber su nombre, así que doy marcha atrás y volteo, él se quita la camisa, así puedo ver otro rastro de golpes, pero él parece no sentir dolor alguno. Se da cuenta que lo observo y voltea, nos miramos a los ojos en silencio

—Perdona es que… —intento excusarme, pero solo puedo callar unos instantes, no sé qué me pasa, simplemente debería pasar de él— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—No necesitas saberlo —habla sin dudar, no quiere dar esa información— Es mejor que no lo sepas

— ¿Cómo se supone que reaccione a eso? Si eres peligroso no puedes quedarte aquí, tampoco si quien te hizo todo eso lo es —profiero asustado, no había pensado antes en aquella posibilidad. El extraño me mira fijamente

—Solo necesito unas horas, no estás en peligro, te lo aseguro, confía en mí — proclama tan segura y tranquilamente que me hace pensarlo seriamente, eso de confiar en él

—De acuerdo — accedo nuevamente a su petición

—Te lo agradezco —dice formalmente, mostrándome una mirada franca, puedo entender que realmente es un peso menos para él si le permito quedarse

—Adiós —expreso por último, de nuevo le doy la espalda y me alejo, pero esta vez no me detengo hasta llegar a mi habitación, aseguro la perilla y coloco una silla inclinada hacia el pedazo de madera, atrancándola justo debajo del picaporte, tomando así mejor precaución, después avanzo hacia mi cama y vuelvo a recostarme

A mi mente acude el recuento de lo acontecido, mi vida suele ser aburrida y monótona, por lo que estos hechos parecen ser lo más extravagante que viviré, es triste y emocionante a la vez, al menos una anécdota que contar a mis amigos, aunque muy probablemente nadie me crea. En fin, pese a todo siento mucho sueño, los párpados cada vez más pesados, sé que no tardaré en quedarme profundamente dormido.

Despierto tan abruptamente como lo hice en la madrugada, pero esta vez no fue un sonido ni nada parecido, es más como una alerta mental. El reloj marca las nueve de la mañana con algunos minutos, pero ya que es sábado y no debo ir a trabajar no me preocupa, sacudo mis cabellos y bajo de la cama, me coloco los zapatos mientras miro la puerta, la silla continúa atracada, recuerdo entonces que tengo un huésped inoportuno y salgo de la habitación

Al bajar las escaleras no le veo en la sala, tampoco se advierte su presencia, de hecho todo luce igual, sin rastro de su sola existencia, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, los cojines de la sala lucen sin huella alguna de que alguien durmió sobre ellos. Suspiro, no sé si decepcionado o aliviado, lo único que sé, es que me siento confundido

—Tal vez hasta fue un sueño, me levanté sonámbulo y atraqué la puerta de mi alcoba —medito alucinado, riéndome después— Necesito una prueba —determino sin miramientos, acercándome a la sala, me detengo frente al sillón donde lo vi sentarse, seguro de que ahí durmió, aspiro el olor donde creo que colocó su cabeza, constatando que sin duda alguien estuvo ahí, ese no es el aroma habitual de mi sillón, sonrío por inercia.

Lo que siento es difícil de explicar, necesito que lo sucedido sea más tangible, sé que quiero volverlo a ver, saber su nombre, porqué apareció así, de repente frente a mi puerta, ¿acaso está involucrado en pandillas? ¿Hizo algo malo y alguien le castigó de esa forma? Requiero saberlo, aunque no debería importarme en lo más mínimo, pasó aquí la noche y se fue como acordamos, antes que yo despertara, sé que no debo sentirme así, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Regreso a mis actividades normales y pretendo que todo aquello no sucedió, enterrarlo en mi memoria como parte de un sueño, bueno o malo, simplemente una visión extraña de la que no me quiero acordar, no debo aferrarme a ella, lo sé.

Han pasado tres meses desde aquello, cada sábado en la madrugada me despierto cerca de la hora de esa ocasión, me asomo por la ventana pero en la calle no hay nada, bajo y como parte de un dejavú abro la puerta, pero nadie está ahí y nadie estará. Cierro de nuevo y vuelvo a mi habitación, me tumbo en la cama y miro el techo a través de la oscuridad, cierro los ojos y aspiro, es su olor que acude a mí, la fragancia que dejó sobre el mueble de mi sala, sonrío, perturbado, comenzando a sentir calor

Es como si estuviese aquí, sobre mí, me toca y habla cerca de mi oreja, erizándome la piel, jadeo aterrado, se siente tan real que asusta, me remuevo entre las sábanas y caigo ante su dominio, no quiero detenerlo, le dejo llegar hasta donde quiere, me tiene entre sus manos y me entrego a él, arqueando mi cuerpo cuando el placer ha llegado a su punto cumbre, el gemido que escapa de mi boca me humedece los sentidos.

Abro los ojos, jadeante, pero estoy tan solo como cuando me acosté, me siento avergonzado, realidad y sueño se mezclaron demasiado bien, asustado me levanto de la cama y enjuago mi cara con agua fría, levanto el rostro y miro mi reflejo, tengo ojeras y mi mirada vacía da miedo, no me reconozco en el espejo. Molesto doy un fuerte golpe y algunos fragmentos brotan, lastimándome, pero no me importa, salgo del baño y regreso a la cama.

Es como cruzar una línea prohibida, una que nadie marcó, aunque yo sé que está ahí, debo evitarla, retroceder, pero no hay marcha atrás y tengo pánico. Lo deseo, ni siquiera sé quién es, qué hace, de donde vino, a dónde fue, lo único que sé es que no me importa, estoy cegado por el vago recuerdo de su fugaz existencia en mi vida ¿Qué debo hacer?

Mis amigos dicen que he cambiado, pero yo creo que no es así en absoluto, es verdad que dejé de salir con ellos, que paso más tiempo en casa, como si esperase a alguien, pero es su imaginación, soy tan normal y aburrido como siempre. Mi mejor amigo de la infancia, Trowa, me invita esta noche a un sitio nocturno, él irá con su novia y otras amistades, pero yo no siento ánimo de ir, quiero quedarme y dormir, soñar con él.

Finalmente decido ir tras meditarlo un tiempo, me visto de forma sencilla, no en plan de conquista, sé que ese sitio no es de los que me verían con buenos ojos ligando, aunque Trowa lo sabe, en esta ocasión van otros tantos y nadie como yo, además no es como si yo sintiera ánimos de conocer a un chico. Salgo de mi casa, conduzco hacia el lugar acordado, al entrar veo la mesa donde están Trowa y los demás, algunos con parejas, la mayoría, me siento algo incómodo por quienes no conozco y permanezco con bajo perfil

—Me preocupas Quatre, sueles ser alegre —comenta Trowa cuando su chica y otras mujeres se levantan juntas al baño. Lo miro y sonrío, sin ánimos

—No es nada, tengo pocos ánimos —respondo tranquilo, suspiro y bebo de mi vaso, él continúa mirándome, sin creer en mis palabras, lo intuyo

—Si tú lo dices —habla de modo indiferente, pero con más indiferencia lo ignoro yo, mirando a mí alrededor, sin notar cuando las féminas vuelven de su junta comunitaria

Me siento abrumado, con asfixia, quiero huir, sé que ha sido mala idea venir, pero en lugar de escapar me levanto un poco y camino por el local, observo la pista de baile, decenas de cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música electro pop que inunda el sitio. Todo parece más aburrido que yo, sin embargo continúo avanzando, llego hasta el sitio más oscuro, una sala apartada del resto, la música suena más lejana ahí, incluso parece un lugar completamente distinto

Pocas mesas, algunos sillones, personas unas sobre otras, danzando un baile distinto al de la pista, me acerco como hipnotizado por la imagen, camino entre los espacios. Una chica me mira por debajo del hombre que la tomaba, me invita con la mirada, quiere que me acerque, rehúyo su invitación y continúo buscando no sé qué. Este lugar me embriaga y no sé por qué, no hay nadie como yo, los únicos hombres que veo cerca es porque están con la misma mujer, peleando por el dominio

—Debo salir de aquí —pienso abrumado, pero una fuerza me jala hacia dentro, alguien que me mira con insistencia y no soy capaz de percibir, es una presencia que advierto, sin embargo no la encuentro con la mirada

Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas, he bebido más de lo que debía, entonces avanzo hacia la salida, pero justo me detengo ahí, miro hacia el lado derecho y encuentro la causa de tan inusual empatía, esos ojos azules que me acompañaron en la agonía de las últimas semanas, aquellos mismos que me suplicaron asilo, ahora me miran con deseo, mi cuerpo tiembla y me acerco, apenas reparo en la presencia de la pelirroja sobre él, devorándole el cuello como una posesa

No sé si es mi imaginación o si realmente está sucediendo, pero lo veo sonreír, sus labios seductores curvados en aquella mueca. Con sus manos en los hombros contrarios aparta a la chica de él y ella simplemente se levanta, me dirige una mirada fría e indiferente, luego se va

—Eres tú —susurro encantado, sintiendo su hechizo sobre mí, preguntándome qué demonios me ha hecho, solo le vi una noche durante algunos minutos y se ha convertido en mi más grande obsesión

Él espera ahí, sin moverse y yo avanzo, llego hasta el sillón, subo mi rodilla derecha sobre este, inclinándome hacia el extraño busco sus labios, me rechaza colocando tres dedos sobre los míos, mueve mi cabeza y siento sus labios atrapar el lóbulo de mi oreja, luego baja a mi cuello y lo besa, haciéndome estremecer

—Aún no —murmura cuando hago otro intento por besarlo, encontrándome de nuevo con su rechazo, me disgusta, sin embargo no me aparto, el calor de su cuerpo es como lo imaginé tantas veces, quiero sentirlo un poco más

—Me siento enloquecido, tómame —suplico como nunca hice en toda mi maldita existencia, pero no sé qué más hacer, lo deseo, lo he deseado desde que le conocí

—No sabes nada de mí —responde, su voz suena como un eco en mi mente, lejana, quiero alcanzarla, pero mi cabeza continúa dando vueltas, creo que hay algo en el ambiente, quizás una droga, no lo sé

—Quiero conocerte, dime quién eres ¿Por qué estoy así por ti? —cuestiono, con los sentidos nublados. Él no responde, me agarra la pierna que he subido y me sube la otra, aferrándose a mi cadera, siento su cuerpo en medio del mío, me pongo sobre él y sujeto su rostro

Nuestros ojos se funden en una mirada frenética antes de cerrarlos, separo mis labios en busca de su aliento y esta vez no me rechaza, se han unido nuestras bocas, por fin, su sabor es mejor del que imaginé, apenas puedo seguirle el beso, me explora, invita y pervierte, me hace perder la razón. Nunca había tenido tantos deseos de estar con alguien, mucho menos de querer hacerlo en un lugar público, pero estoy desesperado, necesito que me tome, ser suyo.

Sus manos exploran mi espalda, puedo sentirlas bajar, recorrerme, sujetándome de la cintura, me jala hacia él, me funde en un abrazo y yo le correspondo con mis manos bajando hacia la cintura del pantalón, pretendo desabrocharlo, pero de nuevo el terrible dolor de cabeza, todo me da vueltas, me siento perdido y ya no sé si es la droga en el ambiente, el alcohol que he consumido o el elixir que proviene de él, aquella pócima que está impregnada en sus labios y que no puedo dejar de probar.

De pronto me envuelve la oscuridad y solo puedo escuchar el murmullo lejano de su voz, intento aferrarme a él, no quiero irme, anhelo permanecer aquí, junto a él, a punto de calmar todas mis ansias, pero me pierdo, estoy comenzando a no saber de mí.

Abro mis ojos y de nuevo estoy entre mis sábanas, el sol radiante entrando por la ventana, el reloj marca las once de la mañana y es domingo, siento la boca terriblemente seca y apenas emito un leve quejido, mi garganta se siente caliente. Salgo con prisa y bajo hasta la cocina, sirvo agua del grifo y la bebo de un solo trago, sintiéndome mucho mejor, así que me incorporo y miro mi cuerpo, traigo la ropa con la que salí anoche, entonces me doy cuenta que lo vivido no fue un sueño, o quizás lo fue en la parte importante y me maldigo por ello

Escucho pasos bajando por la escalera y espero a que lleguen a mí, Trowa me observa con visible asombro, se acerca y sonríe, a su manera ya que no es muy expresivo, yo le correspondo con otra mueca igual. Coloca sus manos sobre mis hombros

—Temía que tuvieras alguna congestión alcohólica o algo así —expresa preocupado

—Explícame ¿Qué pasó anoche? Yo estaba con —guardo silencio y me trago las palabras, pero él parece entender más de lo que creo

—Cuando te levantaste de la mesa —comienza a narrar, soltándome y avanzando hacia la sala, donde ha dejado su cartera— Pensé que tal vez necesitabas aire, pero tardaste demasiado, así que fui a buscarte luego de un tiempo razonable, busqué en todos lados, incluso en los cuartos a media luz, entonces ahí te vi, una chica pelirroja te asistía, habías perdido el conocimiento, así que te traje —la narración de Trowa me confunde, sobre todo en la parte de la pelirroja, pero guardo silencio porque creo que dirá algo más.

Mi amigo me mira luego de sacar una tarjeta de su cartera, la estira hacia mí y yo la sostengo, viene tan solo un teléfono y una dirección postal, miro confundido y luego levanto la vista en espera de una explicación

—La chica dijo que tu amigo la dejó para ti, que le llames o lo busques cuando necesites un techo donde dormir, pero a decir verdad no entendí nada de eso —me explica Trowa y sin que él note nada mi corazón salta conmovido, no sé si tengo las mejillas rojas pero siento el rostro arder debido a la emoción.

Creo que estoy sonriendo demasiado porque he contagiado a Trowa, supongo que hace bastante tiempo de la última vez que me vio reaccionar así. Miro de nuevo la tarjeta, pensando en cuando es prudente llamar o buscarlo sin lucir como un desesperado, aunque según recuerdo, anoche lucía bastante así, siento vergüenza pero no del todo, toda esta experiencia ha hecho de mi vida algo interesante.

—Si quieres un buen consejo estimado amigo —hablo mirando hacia Trowa que me observa atentamente— Nunca niegues el asilo a un desconocido en la madrugada —mis palabras confunden a Trowa, pero no me pide explicación alguna, tan solo menea la cabeza a los lados y suspira

Por lo que vi anoche, estoy casi seguro que ese desconocido es quizás alguien de cuidado, un mafioso tal vez, en verdad no lo sé, no me importa, en estos momentos lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en el momento apropiado para ponerme en contacto y terminar con aquello que comenzamos anoche en tan decadente lugar.

FIN

* * *

 _Mi primer fic one shot de Gundam Wing en 2 años y mi primer 1x4 de toda la vida, espero les haya gustado, pero sobre todo a la cumpleañera. Yo creo que el final fue abrupto pero así me salió, quizás después tenga una continuación más decente, denme chance, tenía mucho sin escribir de GW jeje. Se agradecen todos los comentarios, hasta pronto_

 _PD. Tengo casi terminado el último capítulo de Pervert desde hace más de un año, pero no puedo aún concluirlo, lo siento mucho ;o; snif_


End file.
